Evaluation of fetoscopy in non-human primates has demonstrated the difficulties of this invasive technique; considerable technical skill is necessary, and special treatment of the experimental animals required for tokolysis. Analysis of positron emission tomography suggests that it may have utility as a non-invasive experimental technique for evaluating placental blood flow. Human placental tissue has been utilized in several forms to evaluate transplacental transport.